Beautiful blood - NaruSaku
by TheSakuraCherryBlossom1998
Summary: AU: A one-shot about Naruto and Sakura's friendship. And a one-shot about Naruto's life after Sakura's death
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Naruto

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Naruto and Sakura's friendshipbefore Naruto began ignoring her.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, and as always, the number one knucklehead was hanging out with his best girl friend.

They would often spend an entire weekend together, either just the two of them or together with the rest of their "gang" (consisting of Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Shikamaru)

Though they all had been friends since they were little kids, Naruto and Sakura just seemed to have a special bond between them.

They were best friends, they had been through a lot together; Naruto had survived being a victim to Sakura's more violent side, and Sakura survived Naruto's constant flirting for more than five years.

Naruto flirted a lot with Sakura, who in return would smack him on the head.

The only problem in their little "gang" was between the girls. Sure they seemed to be friends, but in reality, they weren't.

There was a little problem with jealousy between them.

You see, Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura likes to hit Naruto as hard as she can when she is angry.

You would think that it wasn't a big problem the whole "Hinata likes Naruto likes Sakura" Thing, but it was. Hinata was a really quiet and shy girl, who used Ino as her loudspeaker.

Just when Sakura and Naruto was on their way into the ramen shop that Naruto absolutely loved, Ino and Hinata literally popped out of the blue air and stood in front of the pair.

Ino gave them both a sweet smile while Hinata stood and fiddled with her fingers behind Ino.

"Sorry Sakura, do you mind if we borrow Naruto for a little while"? Ino asked sweetly, before dragging Naruto away together with Hinata before Sakura even could answer.

"JUST GO IN AND ORDER FOR ME SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as the blonde dragged him away from the street…

* * *

One hour, Naruto still hadn't come back yet.

It worried Sakura, where were he - what had those girls done to him?

Sakura glanced at the uneaten ramen bowl next to her, usually after this long, Naruto would have finished his third bowl already.

...

Two hours went by, and still no sight of Naruto.

Getting really irritated, Sakura paid for the ramen and left the shop.

Where was Naruto, he hadn't forgotten about her, had he?

' _No he wouldn't forget his best friend'_ Sakura thought as she walked towards her house.

* * *

Later that night, Sakura received a text from Naruto.

:Hey Sakura. Sorry I didn't come back earlier. Hinata-chan had something important to tell me, and we kind of forgot about the time, sorry. I'll make it up to you some day!:

That's all it said.

Wait. _Sakura_ and _Hinata-chan._ Since when did Naruto only call her Sakura, and since when did he call Hinata, Hinata- _chan_?

' _Hinata must have confessed to him'_ Sakura thought as she looked at her phone. She didn't want to reply to him just yet. She had paid for food he didn't even eat and he dared to text her at 10 pm.

She was going to kick his ass the next time she saw him!  
…

Meanwhile, Naruto pondered about all the things that had happened earlier.

About all the things Ino and Hinata had said to him.

' _I-I like you Naruto-kun'_ Hinata had slowly confessed. A weird feeling had settled inside of him, he liked Hinata, but he also liked Sakura.

' _It's unhealthy for you to spend so much time with Sakura'_ How could it be unhealthy to spend time with your best friend?

' _P-please g-go out with m-me Naruto-kun'_ Hinata had practically begged him, how could he say no to that?

* * *

(One month later)

* * *

He had been dating Hinata for about a month now. It still felt weird being together with Hinata now all the time and not Sakura, he missed his friend, he had been spending more and more time with his girlfriend than with his best friend. He felt really bad about it… but he had promised Hinata that he would stop hanging out wit her…

Suddenly, he spotted Sakura looking at him with a smile.

"H-hey Sakura!" He yelled as he ran towards his pink-haired friend.

"Hey Naruto! Where are we going today?" She asked her friend as he came closer.

' _Crap! I forgot to tell her about the group-trip today'_ He wanted to hit himself, how could he forget to tell her what Ino had told him to tell her…

"Uh, yeah. About that" He said as he looked away.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. You can't come with us today. I really wanted you to come with us, but Ino and the other girls didn't want you there, even Hinata-chan didn't. I'm sorry, maybe it's for the best if we don't hang out for a while?" He couldn't even look at her as he delivered the news.

"Oh, all right, I'll just…I'll just go now then. Have fun with the others" He could hear how hurt she sounded, but… he had promised Hinata…

He caught a short glimpse of Sakura's face before she turned and left him. Her face showed absolutely no emotion at all.

He had never hated himself so much ever before, not even when he had spilled an entire cup of ramen on the floor…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **(I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistake that I have made)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful blood**

Paring: Sakura x Naruto

One-shot

 **Disclaimer:** I do, sadly not, own Naruto

* * *

A little one-shot about Naruto's life after Sakura's death

* * *

' _Idiot, idiot, idiot!'_ A blonde male slammed his large hand into the wooden table.

' _Why didn't I realize it sooner, before it was too late. WHY?'_ He was screaming at himself in his mind.

It was exactly 12 hours since Sakura died and he felt like the worst scum on earth.

Can you believe it, the last time he talked to her, he practically told her that he didn't want to be friends with her anymore.

"Naruto-kun? Are you alright?" Slowly, said male turned around to see this _girlfriend_ standing behind him.

"Go. Away, Hinata" His voice was raspy, and his eyes were red from crying.

"But, Naruto-kun. We are supposed to go on a date, remember?" She tried smiling at him, but the gloomy glare she received whipped the smile of her face.

"Come on Naruto! You aren't still thinking about Sakura, are you? Cheer up!"

"Cheer up… _cheer up?!_ What the hell, Hinata! My best friend is dead, and all you care about is a stupid date?"

Before Hinata even got the chance to answer, Naruto spoke again.

"You know what? I'm done with you. I don't even think love you anymore after this" It was true. He didn't love her. He never had. He must have confused her with Sakura. He didn't love Hinata; he loved Sakura.

He stormed away from her.

The air around him felt suffocating.

He couldn't believe he had hurt Sakura because of one person. What happened to him?

He had realized all too late, that he actually loved Sakura. He had always thought he just loved her like a brother loves his sister, and after Hinata confessed to him, he was certain that he loved Hinata. But it turned out to be the other way around….

* * *

(Naruto POW)

' _I ended my relationship with Hinata today.'_

' _I couldn't be with someone who made me hurt you, Sakura-chan.'_

' _I know it isn't only Hinata's fault, I could have refused to do what she wanted me to…'_

I looked at the blue sky. It's a beautiful day, and on a day like this, there is nothing I would have loved more than to be with Sakura-chan.

I walked towards the grave, _her_ grave. I had bought flowers for her, the most beautiful cherry blossoms I could get.

I knelt down and placed the flowers. They fitted her grave perfectly.

Again, I looked at the sky.

' _I hope that wherever you are, Sakura-chan, you are happy as you deserve to be. I wish I had realized my love for you in time…'_

I released a shaky breath, before I continued my thoughts.

' _I will never forget you, but I hope that you have forgotten all about me… Because you don't deserve to have all those painful memories that I have given you… you deserve only the best, and I am as far away from that as I possibly can be'_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **-Please tell me what you think! :D**


End file.
